


Meld To The Music

by Cybercitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Asari Characters, Asari Melding, Canon Compliant, F/F, Mind Meld, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Sex, melding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: A boring survey mission exhausts Sara Ryder, Suvi suggests she head to her cabin for the night. As Sara does just that, however, she finds a certain Asari lover of hers has joined her, ready to embrace eternity. (Ryder x Peebee, Smut, Canon)





	Meld To The Music

Sara Ryder leaned over the console on the bridge of the Tempest, looking at the holographic display in front of her. The display was showing the solar system the Tempest was currently in, with various readings and other displays about the various celestial bodies that had been picked up on the scanners.

Unfortunately for Sara, this was one of the more boring parts of space exploration, looking at the monitors, going over the various data that was being transmitted from the probes. As she used the monitor to zoom in on a nearby planet, she looked over at her science officer, Suvi.

"Suvi, send down another probe to this planet, and scan for mineral deposits," Sara instructed.

"Didn't you tell me to do that, just ten minutes ago?" The Scottish woman remarked. "Seriously, Pathfinder, we know the procedure here."

"I know, I know," the young brunette admitted. "I just wanna make sure it's done right. These survey missions might be important if we start expanding our colonies here."

"Not nearly as important as taking a break, Sara," Suvi admitted. "Ye've been on the bridge with us for what, three hours now? You really should lie down."

Sighing, Sara knew her friend was right. She needed to relax, it had been a long day and her eyes were getting very tired from staring at the monitors for so long and her back was aching quite badly as well. Perhaps heading back to her quarters would do her a world of good.

She stretched her arms, groaning. "You're right Suvi. You and Kallo alright handling this survey without me?"

"Don't worry, Sara," Suvi responded. "By the time you get back, there won't even be a speck of stellar plasma that we haven't catalogued."

"Thanks, Suvi," The Pathfinder said gratefully, before turning around and heading off the bridge of her ship. Free from the ties that bound her to her duty, she soon climbed down the ladder outside of the room to the Tempest's lower deck.

Making her way down a small corridor, she soon came to the large door that held her quarters. As the ship's captain, she was entitled to such a big room, although she worried how much envy she got from her friends on the ship because of it.

Entering the room, she was greeted with the sight of the bed, couch and other furnishings, all placed in front of the beautiful window that gave a view of the stars surrounding them. It was a rather relaxing aura. Smiling, she walked to the bed, letting her hair out of its ponytail and flowing freely down her spine.

"SAM, play some music for me, will you?" She requested of her AI companion. "Something Jazzy and relaxing, like they'd play in a bar back on Earth."

"Of course Pathfinder," the AI responded in his monotone voice. The sound of smooth jazz music then started to play, flowing through the room. Sara was a fan of the classics, something she'd picked up from being around her father.

Sara let herself go, feeling her body softly move to the rhythm of the gentle music. She'd probably try singing along, if her singing voice wasn't so terrible. Sighing a little, she could already feel the workday stress flowing out from her body.

As she was about to turn around and lie down on her bed, she felt a pair of soft hands wrap around her waist, the music had drowned out the noise of the door being unlocked. The hands caressed the Pathfinder's chest and the soft chin of a slightly shorter Asari then rested on her shoulder.

"Hey love," Pelessaria B'Sayle, better known as Peebee, cooed, holding her girlfriend close to her in a warm embrace. "Heard you just got off duty. Finally got tired of staring at all those sensor reports did you?" She then slowly kissed the human girl's cheek.

Humming in response, Sara nodded, confirming Peebee's assumptions. She hadn't expected her girlfriend to come and join her for some company, but it was much appreciated. Alone out in the unknown reaches of space, it was nice to have someone to care for and love.

"Well, I got a little tired and stressed out too, decoding the data from those Angaran probes we found the other day," Peebee explained. "So why don't we just relax together, in our unique, special way." Her blue eyebrows wiggled, her face making a suggestive expression.

Getting the hint, Sara knew exactly what her lover wanted. She wanted her and Sara wanted Peebee as well. She didn't need to respond. Turning around and embracing her girlfriend, the brunette stared into Peebee's eyes, touching foreheads with her.

They shared the soft moment for a few seconds, before the human brought both of them close together, cupping her lips in a chaste kiss that they held. The kiss grew deeper, as their mouths opened slightly and they started kissing more passionately.

Feeling the sensation between her legs grow, Sara kissed deeper, enticing Peebee to know how much she wanted this, wanted her. Peebee, in her cute manner, kissed back, reaching behind her lover. Her hand gently cupped the side of her beloved's right buttock, clenching tightly.

Moaning, Sara broke the kiss and smirked. Foreplay was over. Now for the main course.

Lying down on the bed, the human Pathfinder looked up at her Asari darling, who was currently starting to strip down to her blue, nude form. Against the hue of the nebula surrounding them, Peebee looked simply divine, with a body to die for.

Sara started to strip as well, feeling and caressing her sensitive regions as she did so. She watched as the fully naked Peebee performed a little dance for her, letting her figure move like water to the beat of the soft jazz still echoing through the quarters.

"You want me, don't you baby," Peebee said with a flirtatious wink. "I don't need to read your thoughts to know how much you find me attractive right now."

"Peebs, enough jokes," Sara begged. "Just do this with me... I want it."

"Killjoy," the Asari remarked, before getting down between her girlfriend's naked legs. "Well, if my captain wants her pleasure, who am I to disappoint." She then briefly closed her eyes, opening them again to reveal orbs of blackness, a biotic aura enveloping them. "Embrace eternity, my love."

Sara's body tingled with pleasure as her mind was joined to Peebee's, feeling every sensation and thought with her lover. She sighed, smiling and looking down at the Asari who was starting to eat her out from below. Whimpering a little, she felt an enhanced sense of pleasure from being tasted and feeling the taste of her own juice from Peebee's tongue.

Still sliding her tongue into Sara deeply, Peebee could feel how wet her girlfriend was for her. Her folds were so wet with moist love and the scent was so intense. She could only wish her own pussy could smell so good. She licked and kissed the slit tenderly, making her lover moan delightfully.

In all their sexual encounters, Sara enjoyed the mind-melding the most, but just the feisty nature of Peebee's approach turned her on as well. Sara wanted to have fun, Peebee wanted fun, they were so alike and ready to please the other.

Spreading her lips wider, Peebee's tongue kept entering and pulling out at a steady pace. Her biotics tingled and teased her lover's flesh, raising and lowering the mass of gravity around Sara's body to massage her and ease the stress she was putting upon her nerves.

The waves of pleasure coursed through Sara Ryder's veins. Every moment Peebee was within her, her biotics were teasing her or her thoughts were shared with her own mind, she was going closer and closer to her first climax. She shut her lids tightly, preparing for what was to come.

And what came was beautiful. Sara gasped heavily, her juices releasing as the power between her and Peebee faded a little. She took deep breaths, looking down at Peebee who was lapping up the fluid like a kitten and a saucer of milk.

But both women weren't quite finished with each other's pleasure just yet. Peebee climbed atop Sara and pressed her down, smiling lovingly. Sara smiled back, pulling her girlfriend close and letting their bodies grind and rub against one another, just like what had happened when they first made love.

The two of them moaned, sighing each other's names in pure devotion, rubbing one another to the beats of the music and their hearts. Peebee opened her eyes for a second, grinning and giggling a little as she rode Sara. She was having the time of her life.

As the aura surrounding them grew brighter and intense, both girlfriends could tell their orgasms were close. The stream of their thoughts was joining again, knowledge and memories being shared between the other at a rapid pace.

Moaning, Peebee started moaning her lover's name. "Sara... Sara... fuck me... Oh, fuck..." She shut her eyes, the orbs glowing black again. Finally, both of them released their waves of pleasure upon each other, Sara releasing the second wave of juice while the pink fluid trickled from Peebee.

Relaxing as she came down, the Asari curled up next to her human girlfriend, smiling lovingly and cuddling her warmly and softly, showing she was glad to be with her, through thick and thin. She kissed her on the lips again, smiling.

"I love you, Sara," She said in her adoring voice. "You're the best thing I've discovered since I came here. No alien technology can beat having you for a girlfriend."

"You're so sweet babe," Her lover replied, stroking her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of a day when I didn't wake up with you in this bed with me. Wanna just cuddle in silence?"

"Yes," Peebee agreed. "Just you, me and the sound of pure nothing."

Looking up at her desk, Sara called out to her AI. "SAM, discontinue playback."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here is some beautiful smut for Sara and Peebee :3 This may be the first true example of Mass Effect smut I've published, but I've been writing a bit more of it for a while now ;) See you all next time!


End file.
